This invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and particularly to an digital electronic timepiece having a display including a plurality of segment electrodes disposed in a matrix and two separated figure electrodes.
In digital electronic timepiece, the display elements of liquid crystal, LED and PLZT type are commonly employed. These display elements include a plurality of segment electrodes in a matrix for displaying the alphanumeric display and one figure electrode.
In the case of displaying a plurality of figures, each of the figure electrodes are sequentially scanned, and BCD code signals of counters corresponding to figure are applied to the decoder in a time sharing mode whereby changed segment signals are applied to the segment electrodes.
In the above noted conventional time display of said electronic timepiece, the duty ratio of the driving pulse becomes smaller with an increase of the number of the figures displayed whereby the display contrast is regraded, for the same reason, cross talk easily occurs in the multifigure display whereby the range of the display driving voltage which can be used becomes narrower, and the diaplay can only be used in a restricted temperature range.
In the case of commonly connected segment electrodes, an alphanumeric display has an irregular shape, and it is very difficult to read a displayed numeral and, further it is very difficult to commonly connect the segment electrodes whereby the yield rate becomes worse.